


Secret Family Recipe

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Food Flirting, Gen, Happy, M/M, Multi, Post Force Awakens, Pre-Relationship, The Rebellion is endlessly amused by these trio, but veers from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Several heads snap towards the hanger bay’s entrance, to see Poe Dameron come stumping in, Finn and Rey following after — as was normal since Finn had woken from his coma and Rey had come back with the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Secret Family Recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> I have no idea, it just popped into my head.

* * *

“Okay, okay, that’s it.”

Several heads snap towards the hanger bay’s entrance, to see Poe Dameron come stumping in, Finn and Rey following after  — as was normal since Finn had woken from his coma and Rey had come back with  _ the _ Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. 

“Poe?” Finn calls soft but utterly bewildered, coming to a stop with Rey a dozen or so feet from where Poe is climbing up into his x-wing.

“No. No. That is  _ it _ . I can _ not _ let this go on. No,” Poe shouts back at them, half bent as he rummaged around. Straightening up, he lets out a gleeful shout and grins. “Now, now be prepared by pretties,” he nearly sings as he climbs back down. “You have not  _ lived _ until you’ve experienced these delicacies.” Carefully he opens the package and pulls out two small cubes, and holds them out to the other two.

Rey and Finn share a dubious look, but both reach out and cautiously pop the thing into their mouths.

It only takes a second or two, before both of them let out simultaneous moans of delight as whatever it is, appears to light up their taste buds.

“Oh force,” Rey murmurs wondrously, as her eyes flick between the package in his hands and Poe’s face. “What is that?”

“Oh my,” Finn near whimpers. “What, what are these?”

Poe grins, shuffling closer and pulls out two more for them. “Super secret family recipe,” he answers, guiding them as he begins to walk back out. “My Nana makes them.”

“They’re amazing,” Rey says as soon as she swallows her mouth full, eagerly reaching out to grab the second one.

“So good,” Finn seconds, swiping his to pop in his mouth. His eyes flutter close, another low moan slipping out of him.

The techs and pilots that had been working watched in bewilderment as they watched the trio amble back out. Glancing around, they shared looks of amusement and confusion.

It’s only the subtle glares from Jessika and Snap that get everyone to turn back to what they’d been doing. Though that didn’t mean the newest round of gossip wouldn’t be filled with whatever  _ this _ was about. The glares probably only put it off for a few hours. One tech risked looking back before their head snapped forward once again, no, no, Pava’s glare would definitely keep it from circling until at least the next day’s evening meal .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
